


Best Laid Plans

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 2003, a surprise visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

He had to blink once, then twice to decide whether the apparition in his study was real or not. Coming to the conclusion it was definitely real, he sat back in his chair, rubbed his temple.

“I didn’t know you were home.”

“I arrived an hour ago.”

“How long?”

“Will I stay? I don’t know, but I have to be in Washington by four p.m. tomorrow.”

It was always like that. When they managed to see each other, it was never for long. As much as he wished it was different sometimes, he had always found that absence truly made the heart grow fonder.

“I see you already made yourself comfortable.”

If there was one thing of her wardrobe he really disliked, it was her fluffy pale pink robe. Yet, as much as he hated it, she seemed to love it.

Now, a smile broke free on her face.

“I’m wearing this just for you. There are many people who think writing a book is easy work, but I know the toll it’s taking on one’s mind and body.”

And she thought wearing her ugliest piece of clothing would help? Never mind, seeing her helped more than he could convey. Writing was a lonely business, and as much as he cherished and needed his solitude, he needed companionship, too. With her, he had friendship, warmth, love.

“Come here,” he said, smiling when she didn’t hesitate, sat down on his lap.

“You know, sometimes I wonder,” she said.

“Wonder about what?”

“If you’ll ever learn to ask the right questions.”

In spite of his tiredness, he became curious. Pulling her close so he could feel her, bask in her scent, he felt himself relax.

“Now would you enlighten me? What would be the right question?”

“It would be what I’m wearing underneath.”

A bucket of cold water couldn’t have been more refreshing.

“That’s... intriguing.”

She leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. “Now I wonder what will be more intriguing: finding out what I’m wearing underneath this robe you hate so much or what you think I might be wearing.”

He could feel his body react to her words as much as to her presence.

“I guess I better investigate this... matter then.”

“I think you’re right.”

He unfastened the belt securing the robe. Parting the two halves, he became still, knew he was staring.

“Dark-blue lace.”

“Someone told me it’s your favourite.”

“It is.”

His heart began to race fast in his chest while his blood rushed south. Running a hand over the fabric of her bra, he felt her nipple hardening under his fingertips. He wanted her more than he could say, even after all these years.

Repeating the gesture with her other breast, he was satisfied when a tiny moan escaped her lips.

She began to undulate on his lap, and he knew he was lost.

He nibbled at her earlobe. “Got any plans right now?” he asked.

“Apart of seducing my husband and making love with him, no.”

He liked her plans, they were always the best.

End


End file.
